


Glitter Bombs & Pranks Galore

by KairaKara101



Series: Dad!Libertus and Chubby!Prompto AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Glaives adopted Prompto, Glitter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, chubby!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Ten-year-old Prompto learned about pranks early on... now everyone at Kingsglaive Headquarters gets to experience absolute rainbow chaos.
Series: Dad!Libertus and Chubby!Prompto AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/875625
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Glaiveweek2020





	Glitter Bombs & Pranks Galore

“Uncle Luche!” A ten year old Prompto whispered hiding around the corner, his hand waving him to come toward him. His blue eyes shining and smiling behind his glasses. 

Luche glanced over sighing at the expression he saw on Prompto's face, “Astrals, what prank are you planning now?”

“How did you know?”

“Kiddo, I can see your excitement in your eyes,” Luche answered calmly putting the clipboard down on a table nearby, “what type of supplies do you need?”

“Glitter... and some balloons... and... maybe a fart cushion...,” Prompto said nervously.

“Heavens... we're never going to get that glitter out,” Luche stated smiling amused, “I want nothing to do with your pranks, got it kiddo?”

“Of course, Uncle Luche... but if Uncle Nyx pulls you in that isn't my fault okay?” Prompto replied fidgeting the his fingers. A little nervous tick that he developed. Luche ignored it in favor of ruffling Prompto's fluffy yellow hair.

“Understood. You'll have your supplies within the week,” Luche answered, “now run along. I have work to do.”

Prompto ran over hugging Luche tightly around the waist, “Thanks, Uncle Luche!” 

Luche stiffened unused to physical contact before relaxing his tense muscles and patting Prompto on the head, “You're welcome. Now off you go. Shoo.”

“Okay! Bye bye Uncle Luche!” Prompto said grinning laughing brightly running off to work on his other prank ideas.

****

Prompto laughed brightly seeing the little box full of goodies. He opened the box smiling at the rainbow glitter and all the little bottles along with balloons and items to help with loading up said balloons. Prompto stared happily at the fart cushion.

“Heehee,” Prompto giggled as he started on his little filling activity, lots of balloons to fill, “Uncle Luche always comes through for me. Purple glitter! Wow!” 

****

Pelna was sitting behind his computer working on the upgrades on the new drones that the Kingsglaive received in their latest budget report. Pelna saw a little yellow blur on one of the security screens from the corner of his eye. Glancing up, Pelna watched the screens for the little yellow blur seeing it once more on another screen. 

Pelna brought a hand to his month stifling a bright laugh at Prompto sneaking across the courtyard with a handful of balloons in his arms. 

“He's up to his pranks again, isn't he?” Luche whispered quietly walking in with a clipboard with some budge notes.

“Yeah. Sounds like you knew about it,” Pelna informed grinning knowingly, “What did you do?”

“I cannot confirm nor deny anything,” Luche replied handing him the clipboard, “the projected budget. Anything else you might need? I need to go to Sonitus to see about any weaponry that we're in need of.”

“Hmm... think you could add some better daemon lights into the budget? I think it would be useful especially since we'll be doing exterminations of daemons in pitch darkness,” Pelna stated handing the clipboard back.

“I can probably squeeze the budget to make that happen,” Luche answered taking the clipboard and making notes of it on the clipboard, “What's the little chocobo getting into?”

“Hmm?” Pelna turned his attention back to the screens, “Looks like he successfully snuck out of the Captain's office and is now back in the courtyard ready to pounce some unsuspecting glaives with some balloons.”

“Keep some of the footage for me?” Luche said smiling with amusement.

“Of course, Luche. For the memory scrapbook?” Pelna inquired pulling out a hard drive to plug in to keep some of the footage.

“Yeah... I know Libertus might forget to think to capture some of these moments, you know?” Luche replied keeping the clipboard in hand while leaning against the table, “these those drones that came in from the last budget?”

“Yup. Currently working on some upgrades to make them even better,” Pelna answered patting the drones like they were cute little dogs, “Oh! It's Tredd....”

Luche tilted his head to peak at the security footage. Tredd was cutting through the courtyard to get to the other side when a pink balloon smacked Tredd on the right side of the head exploding into a shower of purple glitter. Tredd was cursing up a storm as his face slowly started to turn red in anger. Luche brought a hand to his mouth stiffing his laughter and hiding his smile.

“Oh golden, little chocobo!” Pelna said laughing freely, “that face was priceless.”

“In any case, I'll be off. Got more work to do, papers to sign, and recruits to go through,” Luche stated pushing himself off the table, “keep an eye on the little one.”

Pelna nodded waving him off returning to his work.

****

Libertus smacked Nyx shoulder laughing as they made their way into the courtyard coming back from a patrol that got assigned unexpectedly. 

Overhead in the safety of his little outcropping, Prompto readied his balloon on a slingshot and aimed down grinning widely. It's fine as long as he doesn't prank Uncle Luche. His dad and Uncle Nyx was free range. He moved the slingshot to line up pulling back the band. Release! Prompto ducked grabbing his gear and moving to another location. Knowing his dad and Uncle Nyx... they would know his hiding place immediately. 

Prompto held back a giggle at the sound of outrage at being bombed by a glitter bomb. Time to attack his dad. Peeking over the side, Prompto reloaded the slingshot and aimed a blue balloon before releasing. 

Libertus's spluttering and spitting out glitter made Prompto fall over giggling. His next goal was to get Aunt Crowe.

“PROMPTO OSTIUM! Get your little behind out here!” 

“Opps!” Prompto blurted out under his breath, hearing the Captain's voice. Well... in for a penny, in for a pound as Uncle Nyx said all the time. Prompto loaded up the slingshot, peeking over the edge. Aimed. Fire! Duck. Time for a strategic retreat. Where couldn't the Captain of the Glaives find him? Where wouldn't he look? Oh!

Prompto grabbed his equipment quickly sneaking his way through the catwalk towards a secret little passageway that he could shimmied through that would lead to a side hallway. It was a very tight fit but Prompto was determined to escape the esteemed Captain. 

Prompto found his little hiding place and hunkered down. He'll need to wait for a bit while everyone's guard was up. That's what Uncle Luche taught him. 

****

“Libertus, Nyx into my office!” Drautos ordered looking extremely put out, “Sonitus! Get Luche and tell him to come to my office!”

“Yes sir,” Sonitus replied running off, half a grin on his face. He always found the little glaive's antics to be hilarious and a little bright spot in their hard arduous life.

When Sonitus found Luche, he was sitting with Axis going over some tactics about they could use in certain locations. There were maps spread out on the table. Some were topographic others were more physical, or climate maps.

“Hey, Luche, Axis,” Sonitus greeted waving as he came over to them, “Captain wants you in his office.”

“Why?” Luche inquired frowning while putting a pen down on the maps.

“Might have to do with a little yellow chocobo that flitters around Headquarters.”

“Heavens, what now,” Luche groaned pushing to his feet, “Axis, we'll continue this conversation later.”

Axis nodded smiling amused motioning Luche out with his hand. 

“It's probably about the glitter bombs...,” Sonitus stated sitting down laughing quietly while looking at the maps, “what's all of this about?”

Axis smiled shaking his head.

****

Luche knocked on the door before walking inside at the sound of Drautos's call. Inside, he was greeted by the sight of Libertus and Nyx standing before the Captain covered in orange and blue glitter. Luche blinked at the sparkling sight, hiding his amusement behind an uncomfortable cough.

“You called, sir?” 

“Find that kid and tell him no more of this,” Drautos stated motioning towards the evidence of the prank that he must have played on the captain. The fart cushion and a rainbow-glittered coffee mug that looked superglued to the table.

“I'm not even sure where he got the stuff, Captain,” Nyx stated evenly his hands raised in surrender at Drautos's harsh unamused glare. 

“Keep an eye on the kid, or I'll ask you to remove the child from the premise,” Drautos stated calmly resting his hands on the desk. 

“In all due respect, sir. I personally think it could be used as training,” Luche replied calmly in a deadpan, “keep our glaives on their toes while having a bit of harmless fun.”

“This does not equal training, Luche,” Drautos stated unbelievingly motioning towards the superglued cup and fart cushion.

“I disagree, sir. If you had been more aware, perhaps you wouldn't have fallen to the... trick,” Luche replied evenly while Nyx and Libertus peeked at him from the corner of their eyes.

“Luche, you do realize that this operation is a serious operation. It cannot be held to this level of childishness,” Drautos pointed out.

“It's harmless, sir. If anything there is glitter to be found in places for the next year or so,” Luche replied calmly, “The child is ten. I know you know what having a child that age is like, sir.”

“A child should be at a military headquarters.”

“And you expect us to leave the child at home when all available child care is here?” Luche pointed out with a raised brow.

“Leave me out of the pranks and jokes,” Drautos ordered calmly looking annoyed.

“Libertus will tell the child, sir,” Luche promised evenly, “and we shall endeavor to encourage the boy to leave you out of his pranks.”

“But not to stop them all together,” Drautos deadpanned tapping the table. 

“Sir, with all due respect,” Libertus spoke up quietly, “Prompto is a young child, of course he would find playful activities to keep himself busy. Most of these activities are harmless and out of the way. He knows all the rules.”

“Quite a smart kid, sir,” Nyx pointed out, “if you didn't want a child running around headquarters you should have stopped Luche from allowing Libertus to adopt.”

“Fine. The two of you may go. Make sure he doesn't involve me or my things in his pranks,” Drautos stated evenly, “Luche, please stay behind.”

“Of course, sir,” Libertus and Nyx replied in unison before leaving the room, giving Luche a 'sorry you're getting the blunt end of his lectures' sort of look. 

Luche resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Not a first time, he knew how to handle Drautos's lectures hence why the majority of the glaives tend to send him. Not to mention, Drautos preferred to talk to him most of the time. Once the door was closed, Luche raised a brow at Drautos.

“Stop it,” Drautos stated rubbing his temple with his fingers.

“You don't mind the pranks, sir,” Luche pointed out calmly sitting down in the available chair, “in fact you find it quite funny that a ten year old could outwit a group of fully grown adults.”

Drautos sighed leaning back in his chair pulling out two glass cups from a drawer and pouring some of his secret whiskey into the cups and slid one over the table.

“Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with all of you glaives,” Drautos stated staring down into his cup filled with golden liquid. 

Luche leaned forward grabbing the cup before relaxing back against the chair, “pfft, you couldn't get rid of us even if you tried, sir.”

“Absolute children.”

“I do try to wrangle them in but sometimes they do slip pass me. I am only human, sir,” Luche replied sipping the whiskey, “plus, friendly competition never hurt anyone as long as it doesn't go to far.”

“I suppose seeing Tredd embracing his glitter was an interesting sight to behold,” Drautos conceded softly, “in other news, we might have to head out again to regain some land.”

“More like exterminate some monsters,” Luche replied calmly with a raised brow, “Tredd was working the look. Purple might be a good color on him.”

Drautos laughed leaning back in his chair before sipping some of the whiskey, “can that child unstick my mug perhaps even seal it so I can use it?”

“I'm sure he could, sir. Not afraid of some glitter?”

“Luche, it's just glitter and it wasn't the worst I have had to endure,” Drautos stated calmly putting the glass down, “try to keep the pranks to a minimum. I don't want the glaives getting into another prank war with the Crownsguard.”

Luche tilted his head smiling with amusement, “Of course, sir. If that is all, I really should get back to the tactics with Axis.”

“That's all. You may go,” Drautos stated returning to his stack of papers.

Luche pushed himself to his feet and finished the rest of the whiskey, “thanks for the drink. Also... I bet it was nail polish. Glitter nail polish. Reminded you of the past,” he said at the door and with one final glance back disappeared across the threshold before Drautos could reprimand him. 

****

Libertus found Prompto being chased by an angry Crowe through the courtyard. She was yelling with a bright smile on her face. Nyx stood leaning against one of the columns shaking his head in amusement. Pelna was sitting nearby working on his drones. 

“Did you two leave Luche with the Captain?” Pelna questioned without glancing up, “nice glitter hair boys.”

“Yeah... we fed him to the big bad wolf. Thank you,” Nyx replied with a cheeky grin, “it brings out my eyes.”

Crowe managed to capture Prompto by playfully tackling him to the ground, “I caught myself a little mischievous Chocobo! As punishment, tickle attack!” She started to tickle his sides making him laugh loudly.

“A-aunt Crowe! Mercy!”

Libertus watched sitting down next to Pelna with a warm smile, “I can't believe how much he's grown....”

“Geez Bear, you're starting to should like a proud father,” Nyx teased pushing off the wall to come sit down with Pelna and Libertus. 

“That's because he is a proud father,” Pelna stated smiling while fiddling with the wires inside of the drone, “and Nyx don't deny, you like being an Uncle.”

“He's an adorable kiddo, sort of grows on you.”

“Can't really say no to that cute chocobo face,” Pelna replied closing up his drone, “done. Can't wait to use this little guy.”

“True...,” Nyx said softly before he decided to warp over to the wrestling pair and tackled them, “Tag little chocobo, you're it!” 

Nyx warped a distanced away laughing as Prompto yelled in indignation.

“Not fair, Uncle Nyx!” Prompto pouted as he pushed himself onto his feet running toward him, “I can't warp!”

“You will one day~”


End file.
